


Accepting Me

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Adrien, Asexual Character, Asexual Damian Wayne, Asexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Asexual Relationship, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Self-Insert, Supportive Damian Wayne, Supportive Nino Lahiffe, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), but he lvoes and supports mari and thats what matters, can't do summaries, give marinette support, he's figuring it out, this is defiantly a insert fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Marinette is asexual.Not everyone accepts that, but those who do are there for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Titus | Damian Wayne's Dog & Damian Wayne
Comments: 29
Kudos: 802





	Accepting Me

Marinette sucked in a breath, unable to believe what she was seeing. 

She had been browsing different croquet ideas on Pinterest, which admittedly took way longer than it should have when she’d found a group of pride blankets. She hadn’t recognized a few of them and had researched them just to make sure she was informed. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, she always did this when she came across a new one. But this time it was. 

This time she had discovered ‘asexual.’ 

She had never really understood the whole ‘sex’ thing. Sure, she loved people, she would probably melt if Adrien gave her a kiss. But she had never wanted much beyond that, even if she loved the idea of being a mom. But she had never known she didn’t have to. 

She sat back, still processing. “Tikki, what do you think?”

Tikki zipped over, observing the screen with a thoughtful hum. “What do you mean, Marinette?”

“I’ve never heard of Asexual before, I-“ She stared at the symbol as if they might disappear if she looked away for even a moment. She didn’t know what to make of it really if she wanted the label. “I think I might be that? I mean, I don’t know yet, and I don’t wanna say I am if I’m not but-“

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki giggled as she tapped her paw against her chosen’s hand. “I’ve been alive since the beginning of time, you’re not the first one to wonder about this. It’s perfectly normal, and I’m happy you’re figuring yourself out!”

“Then, I’m not…broken?”

“No,” Tikki answered easily, suddenly looking much more protective of the small girl. “And if anyone tells you that you are then we will be having _words. _If you don’t want sex, then you don’t want sex.”__

__Marinette turned back to the screen, studying the page carefully. She couldn’t be sure yet, she would have to do more research before she told anyone. But something felt, strangely right about it._ _

__

__Asexual.__

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__It had been nearly five months since Hawkmoth was defeated, and Marinette was happy. She had revealed her identity to Chat Noir and had been dating Adrien for a month now. They had gone to a few restaurants, a carnival, and a handful of movies. Everything felt peaceful, and content. She smiled to herself as she stirred the noodles in the pot before her._   
_

__“Marinette, I have a question for you.”_ _

__“Sure, what’s up Adrien?”_ _

__“Well, we’ve been together for a while now,” Adrien began, standing behind her aways as he spread butter over the bread she had laid out. Alya and Nino were coming over for a dinner tonight, Marinette’s apartment was largest due to her online store, and Adrien had volunteered to help her. “And I know when we first got together you said you didn’t want sex. But I think we’re past the waiting period don’t you think?”_ _

__Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion, glancing back at him. His eyes were serious, though his attitude was fairly nonchalant. “Adrien, I told you I don’t want sex at all.”_ _

__“What?” He turned away from her now, setting plates out on the navy tablecloth._ _

__“I don’t want sex at all,” Marinette explained easily, turning back to the task at hand. She didn’t need the water to boil over, Alya and Nino should be here any minute now._ _

__“Everyone wants sex.”_ _

__“Not me.”_ _

__“You’re just confused,” Adrien replied, glancing back with a pitying smile. “We can take it slow, it’s not that scary I promise.”_ _

__Marinette frowned, turning down the heat on the stove to face him. “I’m not scared, I’m just not interested in sex, Adrien.”_ _

__“Come on, Mari. You have to be willing to compromise, and you can’t just put it off,” His voice was more defensive now, making her shoulders rise in surprise. “I’ve waited for you, patiently! But if you’re not gonna commit yourself to us-“_ _

__“I **am** committed!” Marinette exclaimed, voice raising to match Adrien's. “Were you only with me for sex someday?”_ _

__“Everyone has sex, Marinette-“_ _

__“Not everyone,” She snapped back at him, unable to contain her fury as her hands shook. She had spent too long questioning herself, too long laying down and not defending herself. “Asexuals exist, Agreste.”_ _

__He stepped forward to grab her arm as she tried to step back. His grasp on her forearm just a little too tight for comfort. Neither of them didn’t notice the door opening behind him. “Marinette, what’s the difference between being in a relationship and just being friends if you don’t have sex?”_ _

__“Maybe the fact that we love each other, or that we’re supposed to anyway.”_ _

__She glowered at him through her racing breathing, trying to pull her arm from his grip. “And if you don’t see that then maybe we shouldn’t be together anymore.”_ _

__He reeled back as if he’d been slapped. His grip on her arm losing in his shock. “Maybe we shouldn’t be if you’re gonna be so _selfish.” _____

____And then he was gone, her arm still stinging lightly from where he had grabbed her in his anger. "Marinette?" Nino asked hesitantly as he stepped towards her carefully. "Marinette, I'm so sorry."_ _ _ _

____She didn't respond, too busy staring at the door in shock. He hadn’t hurt her._ _ _ _

____He couldn’t have hurt her, he left._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He left her.____

______________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Titus, heel!”_   
_   
_

____ _ _

____Marinette glanced back for a moment before she was bulldozed over. Suddenly she found herself knocked back on the grass under a giant great dane. Blinking in surprise, Marinette jut giggled before reaching up to scratch the side of the dog’s head. The dog pated a bit, licking the side of her face._ _ _ _

____“Titus- Oh I apologize.”_ _ _ _

____Marinette glanced up at the boy who was pulling ‘Titus’ off of her, taking in the Gotham knights sweatshirt and dark hair. “It’s alright, he’s very friendly.”_ _ _ _

____The boy just grumbled, holding out a hand to help her up without looking. “Yes, he’s an overly-excitable idiot sometimes-“_ _ _ _

____He pulled her up quickly, and suddenly Marinette found herself face to face with deep green eyes. They stand like that for a moment before she stepped back a little. “I’m Marinette, by the way.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I’m Damian,” He blinked once, and Marinette wondered what he was thinking of. He was obviously thinking of something interesting if the intense look in his eyes was anything to go by. “Are you new to Gotham, miss?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes actually, I moved here a week ago. I was traveling with my Uncle and found a spot I wanted to set up shop.”_ _ _ _

____He hummed, clipping a leash onto Titus’ collar before straightening up. “I wouldn’t mind showing you around if you’d like. “_ _ _ _

____“I,” Marinette hesitated a moment, finding herself anxious. Which was ridiculous because she just met this guy, and not everyone shared Adrien’s beliefs. Nino and Alya had certainly stood by her, even if her parents didn’t understand. She smiled, hoping for the best._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I would like that, Damian.”____

______________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Damian, could I ask you a potentially awkward question?”_ _   
_  


____ _ _

____“Of course, Angel,” Damian replied easily, not bothering to look up from his paper. She was sitting across from him, perfectly still so he could sketch her for his art class. She had known him for about five months now, and they had gotten very close at that time. She was confident enough to say she might love him a little, just as he had made it clear he did._ _ _ _

____But neither of them had officially asked the other out yet. She hadn’t met his family, nor him hers but she found herself trusting him more than anyone else she had met in Gotham._ _ _ _

____That didn’t make the coming conversation any easier._ _ _ _

____“Have you, ever heard the term asexual before?”_ _ _ _

____Damian paused for a moment, glancing up at her and steadying his gaze on her shoulder. She knew he was studying the bone imprint through her shirt, so she didn’t speak until he looked back. “I have not, what it is Angel?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s a term for someone who doesn’t experience sexual attraction.”_ _ _ _

____She felt her throat go dry, studying him as he worked. “Oh, alright.”_ _ _ _

____There was silence for a moment, and Marinette wondered if he understood what she was saying. She had to make herself clearer perhaps?_ _ _ _

____“I... I’m asexual, Damian.”_ _ _ _

____“Alright,” He replied, continuing his sketch. He looked up again, gaze focused on her bangs. It was always strange to find his gaze just slightly above her eyes like he was almost staring into her eyes like she found herself trapped in his._ _ _ _

____Still, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was listening, he had never been one to be inattentive. But this conversation had never been easy, even Alya and Nino had to talk about it more. Was it supposed to be this easy?_ _ _ _

____“Are…are you o-okay with that?”_ _ _ _

____“I mean, I don’t see why it would matter if I was or not,” He pointed out. “It’s your decision, and I’m not even certain how I feel about the matter in any case.”_ _ _ _

____He looked into her eyes now, making it perfectly clear that he was focused solely on her. “I’m not interested in you for sex, Angel. You are beautiful, but I’m far more interested in your mind, and in your heart. And I apologize if you’ve ever been made to feel unsafe for being yourself.”_ _ _ _

____Marinette stared back into his eyes, fighting the tears that threatened to slip out. What had she ever done to deserve this? “I-“_ _ _ _

____She blinked, letting her eyes remain closed for a moment before opening them with a small smile. “Thank you, Dami.”_ _ _ _

____“For what?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“For accepting me.”_ _ _ _


End file.
